Sins: The Evil You Create
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: When everything you know has come crashing done, how do you rebuild it? When everyone you care for turns their back on you, what can you do? When your friends and allies turn on you, where can turn to if not your enemies? Titan-turn-Villain Danny Phantom. Rated M for reasons. Massive harem. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: This story is based from the 'The Forgotten Hero' written by TheWhiteTitan. So please give your support by reading his stories here on this site! Also note that this is an adoption so there will be similar elements so don't flame based on that. Also, please leave a review or PM telling what you think and what you want to see in the future. Enjoy! Also note that this story is short due to the fact that it is merely introducing the story. the next chapters will be longer. Also, please feel free to offer girls for the harem. Note that they could be from the DP, TT or DC universe. Bonus points if you give a deep explanation as to why the girls you suggested should be in.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Prologue: Locked Away

It was late one night or...at least he assumed it was night. Stuck in this laboratory with no windows in this god forsaken house of pain that might as well be Hell had messed with his sense of time. He sat in the corner of his tiny glass container, hugging his legs close to him while looking at the floor of his tiny trap. He took the time to raise his head; no person was in the room with him. It was just him, all of him.

He looked to his left at the far side of the lab and saw his own organs on display in glass containers filled with a clear, watery liquid bubbling with air and nutrients and preservatives to keep them alive as machines made them work. To make his heart pump, to force his lungs to inflate and deflate, to force his dismembered arm and hands to twitch all moving thanks to the commands of the machine. The worse was probably what was done to his brain: electrodes and wires carefully planted in strategic regions and stems of his brain that all led from the top of the liquid-filled sphere and then into the old holographic projection device, giving him his current form.

He should be dead, his cadaver surgically chopped into different pieces and then being forced to see doctors and scientists to poke and prod and slice into them to see your reaction. He looked down at his hand; it was transparent and colored a dull green like the rest of his form. Sometimes they would send volts of electricity through the electrodes to his brain to hurt him, it was the only way they could nowadays. When that happened he couldn't help but scream as his holographic form twist and distort from the pain his mind was experiencing, which prevented it from focus on keeping his image.

Sometimes, they did it as part of an experiment...or...at least they claimed it was. Though most of the time they did it as a means to punish him. The people holding him, the Guys in White or simply G.I.W., may be incompetent when it comes to catching ghosts without any assistance but when they do, they are nightmarish in their containment and research methods, but even then they make mistakes. When they made him take on this holographic form thanks to an outdated machine, they seemed to have overlooked the fact that his mind was in the system.

When they lobbed off his head and removed his brain, they incidentally plugged him into their system. He was like a virus, scanning their documents, their blueprints and taking them straight into his brain. Yet when he first felt that shock to his mind that felt as if his mind was going to cook from the inside out, he was forced to leave the inner workings of the computer system of the base. He slipped up and they made sure he got reprimanded. He forgot how long he was here, the torture and lack of any windows or clocks made time travel differently. Hours seemed to be days, days onto months.

There was no escape.

Yet, he wasn't sad; he already shed all of his tears. No. The emotion filling him up was anger, rage at the ones who put him here. The ones he once cared and loved as his team, his friends, his family: The Teen Titans. Just even thinking of them made his digitized fist clench as rage bubbled with in him like boiling lead. Yet...there was no way for him to get the vengeance he desired, to carry out the vendetta that was rightfully his. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy this moment of peace. He couldn't sleep of course; an eyeless mind can't achieve that luxury.

All he can do is rest, for in the morning he would be reintroduce to pain bolting through his fleshly lobes, destabilizing his AI form, people cutting into his organs in front of him and dreams of revenge he could never have. That is until the distinctive sound of an explosion going off in the distance made his eyes shoot open. He rose to his feet as he heard blows landing and people crying out in pain before dying. He heard footsteps running down the hall."This way! We have to keep her out of labs!" One of them shouted before they were blasted away with a flash of lilac colored light.

He stared at the door to his lab as an easily recognizable figure opened it and entered his chamber. "Blackfire...?" He called out to the dark-hired Tamaranean. His voice didn't even sound human, it was just barely unemotional static, having a pause due to the slow pace that his thoughts could be converted to words that could speak through this holographic form.

The girl was around his age, maybe even a year older, and was honestly attractive. Her black-violet hair reached down to the center of her spine as she looked at him with her narrow eyes that matched the color of her hair. She wore grey armor on her arms, legs and around her stomach with a black top and skirt. Danny just stared at her. "What...are you doing here?" Danny spoke to her from behind the glass that was keeping his form in place.

Blackfire looked at him; her eyes went wide when she first saw him. "Danny? W-What did they do to you?" She asked as she looked at his current state. Danny merely lowered his head and turned to his wired up brain. She followed his gaze till she saw his organs on display. She approached his brain and paced across staring at his pieces till she came across the last piece of him the GIW kept: His eye.

"They incinerated…everything else…this is all that's left of me." Danny said in a defeated. "But why are you here...? How did you find this place?"

"Slade," she answered simply, yet Danny stiffed when he heard that name. "He told me that the Titans turned you over to these people and I was to help you get out. Finding out where they kept you was tedious but these people are supposed to combat ghosts, they never expected an alien warrior to come blasting in and making them talk was easy."

Danny merely stared at her. "Why…would you and Slade want to free me?"

Blackfire turned to him. "Slade wants you as an apprentice, I want to help you because…" She frowned, "You're the only one I honestly liked when I came looking for Starfire and met the rest of the Titans," she said as she placed her hand against the glass. "It…breaks my heart to see you like this." Danny merely stared at her blankly. "Let me help you, I can take you back to Slade and he can restore you and together we can take revenge on the Titans for what they did to you."

Danny stared at her hand pressed up against the glass; his hesitation wasn't because of doubt or whether it was even a good idea. If the devil himself came to him and offered him a way out of this hell he would gladly take it. He just had to take this moment and just look upon the twist of fate that he found himself in. He placed his hand against hers from the other side of the glass. "When your allies betray you…you have to turn to your enemies for help." He said with a nod.

Blackfire smiled back at him, she could tell that she was going to have a lot of fun in this future together.

END

* * *

So that's the end of the first chapter, like I said. This chapter is short to introduce what is going on with this story. So once again, this story was based ona story called 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan so please give your support to the original writer and thanks to Leaf Ranger of BETAing this story! As always please leave a review asking what you want to see in this story and please leave some suggestions for girls in the harem via a Review and PM. Bonus points for those who explain in detail why they should be in.


	2. Chapter 2

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: Thanks to those who gave their support for the previous chapter! Remember, we are still looking for new girls to add to the harem and they can be from the Teen Titans series, the expanded DC universe or from the Danny Phantom series. It does help your case if you go in depth why certain girls should be in. Now as always, please leave a review or send me a PM telling me what you want to see.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Road to Hell…

In a dark room where the only source of light were the rays of sunlight that bleed through the curtains, the form of a girl laying on the bed could still be made out. The girl had orange skin, a trait of her alien heritage, with vivid green eyes and flame-red hair that reached to just below her rear. She was wrapped in the sheets of the bed; she had been awake for quite some time but she just had a hard time finding the willpower to crawl out of bed

Starfire sighed as she pushed the blankets off of her revealing her nude form as she sat up. Hair covered the right side of her face as she again sighed deeply. She's been like this for quite some time now, going on for some time She got to her feet and walked over to her closet, which contained not only her copies of her uniform but a shrine as well.

The shrine was made with several photos and newspaper clippings featuring Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy of the Teen Titans. The boy that she loved more than anything else on this planet. "Hello…Danny," she said as she allowed herself as a small smile as she looked at her favorite photo.

It was of him and her taken from the top of a Ferris wheel at the pier almost four years ago, when the team was still young in its creation. Their faces were close together as they were both smiling at the camera Danny had with him. That was an important day for her as it would be the start of many firsts for her: the first time she had cotton candy, the first time she saw fireworks and the first time she fell in love with someone.

She was being stalked and attacked by drones from unknown assailants around the same time her older sister, Blackfire, came to visit. The longer she was around the more it seemed like she was getting replaced, as everyone seemed to favor her sister over her. Beast Boy was smitten with her, Cyborg held a lot of respect for her, Raven enjoyed her dark nature, and Robin was interested in her martial art expertise. Most of them didn't seem to notice her growing depression, save for Danny.

* * *

Flashback

 _Starfire sat at the edge of the roof of Titan's Tower as she looked at the city, hugging her legs close to her. 'Everyone favors sister over me', she thought to herself. 'Maybe it would be better if I leave?'_

 _"Hey Star," she heard a voice call out to her._

 _Surprised, she turned around to see Danny phasing through the roof and sitting close to her. Danny was one of the Titans who stood out the most. He had spiky white hair and green eyes that were quite literally glowing with power. He had a simple uniform with a black suit with white boots and gloves with a white 'D' on his chest._

 _"Friend Danny," Starfire said, "what are you doing here?"_

 _"I've noticed that you seem upset about Blackfire…" He answered simply with a faint smile on his face._

 _Starfire hugged her legs closer to her as she looked out into Jump City. "It is not like I hate her." She started. "It is just…everyone seems to prefer her over me. After all, she is the better fighter, the better poet and even is the best at the video games. She is better than me in every way."_

 _"I wouldn't say that," Danny answered, causing the alien girl to turn to him. "Blackfire is different and interesting, sure, but I wouldn't say she's better then you. You have an important spot on this team that just can't be replaced, even by your sister." Danny said as he smiled at her._

 _Starfire felt her face turn red as she looked shyly down at her feet. "Thank you, Danny." She whispered as she could feel her heart beat harder from his words._

 _"No problem, I know what it means to feels to be out-shined by someone close to you. So if you want to talk about it then you know where to come and get me." Danny said as he patted her on the back._

 _Starfire's face went red for a second as she kept shyly looking down at her feet._

END of Flashback

* * *

Starfire put the photo back in its place in her shrine as she started to gather her clothes for the day before going into the bathroom to shower. In the end, it turned out that her sister was trying to frame her for crimes she didn't even commit. If it wasn't for a rescue by her friends spearheaded by Danny, she would have been arrested and locked away. Over time, her crush developed and grew to the point where she was utterly and obsessed with him.

He was there in her thoughts almost 24/7. He was there when she woke up and he was there when she goes to sleep. She dreamed of him, daydreamed of him, pretty much the only time where she didn't have Danny on her brain was during missions but even then she would steal glances of him if only out of concern. Despite all the love she had for Danny, it tore her up when she found out that Danny had feelingsfor Raven, who had no feelings for anyone…and how everything came crashing down and ruined everything. Her thoughts were cut short when the alarm went off.

Reluctantly, she rushed towards the main room of the tower to see what the problem was. Starfire's uniform had changed over the years; instead of purple her clothes were white with black trimming, in remembrance of her friend. Her armor now extended to cover most of her arms and legs as well. Her hair had grown as well, not bothering to cut it, yet she still managed to contain it and not let it be a distraction for her even when her right bang had a habit of covering that side of her face. As she flew down the hall she stopped and instantly turned around to fly back to her room and retrieve a necklace from underneath her pillow. It was a simple one: a silver cord with a green star as its center. The centerpiece was cold, being made from an unnatural ice colored green, but she held it to her chest before wrapping the cord around her neck and flying back out.

When Starfire reached the living room the other Titans were waiting for her. "What is the problem?" She asked distantly. She hated being in the same room with them, she only tolerated being even near them in this tower because they were still working towards a common goal that is much easier to achieve together as opposed to working apart. The same could be said for all the others as well.

Starfire wasn't the only one to have changed their appearance over the years. Cyborg had undergone some upgrades to his hard and software, his red eye was now a bright yellow, almost golden. His metal chassis was more bulky and durable and the cybernetics was a darker shade of blue, almost like oceanic. Beast Boy grew taller and started to cut his hair shorter. His purple and black uniform was now replaced with a white and rust-colored one, and he even grew more muscular and less lanky though not by much. Raven still wore her signature blue cloak, only it had some tears from the harsh battles fought over the years; her hood still hid her face and she still wore a black leotard, only it now was sleeveless and was accompanied by a long skirted cloth in front of her along with her hair now reaching down to just below her chest and tied with black braids. The last one, their leader Robin, changed his uniform's bright colors for more natural darker shades. Instead of bright red or green it was a dark red, almost a velvet, and a hunter green with the only thing bright was the yellow 'R' on his right peck. His hair also started to grow out and his domino mask was sharper and thinner.

Robin turned to her. "There's a break in at the Bank of Perez," he said as the video of the bank being attacked by a man in a black suit with a light bulb on his chest. "Titans, go!"

* * *

Meanwhile

In the city, at the Bank of Perez, Doctor Light was blasting away at the police with yellow energy. "Get back!" He yelled. "I'm ordering you to stay back you fools!" He shouted frantically with a mad, desperate gleam in his eyes. The police took shots at him only for the light-based villain to protect himself with a shield. Yet on a roof in the distance stood a female figure watching the scene patiently. She was dressed in a sleeveless shirt that was a dark violet that had the top open, exposing a fair amount of cleavage and her naval and a black mini-skirt. Her arms had metal gauntlets that matched the color scheme of her clothes along with knee-high boots. She smiled at the scene with her arms crossed. Her black-violet hair was combed back and made into a braid that reached the center of her spine and tied with red string. She pressed a finger to her ear as she spoke into a communicator head-set. "You're distraction is working splendidly. The tower should be empty by now."

"Understood, keep me updated for when the Titans arrive on the scene." A voice answered back.

"Be careful, they may be gone but they may have some defenses active."

"You worry too much Blackfire. I'll be fine, after all..."

* * *

At That Time

Back in the living room of Titan's Tower, a glowing green crack slowly appeared in the air like a knife cut through the very fabric of reality before it expanded into a portal that allowed a figure to enter the room. "They don't expect me back," he said as he removed his finger from his ear. He was in a hooded black silk, long-sleeved robe with matching pants along with leather gauntlets that reach halfway up his arms. Along his robes were dark grey trimming that resembled serpents. The white belt around his waist connected together to form the image of a demon with a fierce scowl. The lower part of his face was covered with a black cloth, leaving only the vaguely glowing green gemstone in the center of his forehead and two red eyes, glowing like rubies from a furnace, visible. Only his left eye had no pupil and glowed brighter then the other, like the beam from a sniper's scope while the right one had a narrow pupil like a snake. His right arm was made from black metal and had the scarlet image of a three-headed hell hound on the back of the mechanical hand.

He slowly looked around the tower. "This place...hasn't changed much," he told her over the headset.

"Exactly what are you doing there anyway? I thought you wanted to take your time showing yourself to these idiots." She asked with annoyance clear in her voice.

"I am. I'm just curious about Raven's collection. Magic is a silly thing Blackfire, all of my hard work scouring the world and the internet, digging through documents and notes, looking for artifacts to teach me magic all being shot down because of some incantation in a dusty old tome that I've overlooked."

Blackfire sighed tenderly over the radio. "Remember that time we went to Paris to steal the works of that alchemist from the Crypts?"

He smiled at his girlfriends' tone. "Yeah...aside from the corpses it was fun. I also remember how you dragged me to the Eiffel Tower and tried to have your way with me after we stole that painting from the Louvre for Slade after we fought the guards, how many did we kill? Twenty maybe thirty, including the police?"

Blackfire laughed softly. "It's not my fault. You're sexy when you rip souls out of their bodies. In fact, I'm kind of getting turned on thinking about it."

He laughed loudly. "You're such a damn hedonist."

"Once again, that's not MY fault. In fact, I recall you were the one that attacked me one night out in the jungles of Africa in the first week after you got your new body and made love to me for three hours straight. How could I not become addicted after such a night?" Blackfire said longingly.

"Touche."

"I'm just happy that my kind can cancel pregnancies if need be. Otherwise I would be stuck raising two kids by now while you have all the fun." Blackfire joked.

"Yeah, that would have been horrifying. Half-Tamaranean, part-ghost, part-human babies. That's sounds like something out of a straight-to-video horror movie." He joked back before putting on a straight face. "I've found Raven's room. How are things on your end?"

"The Titans have just arrived."

"Good, I'll be done soon. Till then the doctor has outlived his usefulness."

"Will do."

* * *

Back at the Bank

Doctor Light shot his beams at the police till a familiar blue and white car came onto the scene. He allowed himself a hopeful smile as tears went down his face as the Teen Titans came out with Starfire flying not that far behind. "Oh thank God!" He called out. "Please! You got to help me!"

"'Help' you?" Beast Boy called out to him. "You're the one attacking the city and robbing the bank!"

"Not on propose! He said if I didn't do as he said he was going to kill me!" Doctor Light called as out as he fired a projectile at them, missing them on purpose.

"Who said he was going to kill you?" Robin called out.

"I-I don't know his name!" Doctor Light called out as he charged up another beam. "H-He had called himself…" He said as he was struggling to recall the name as panic was clear in his voice. "It-It was something with a 'C'."

"Just take it easy Doctor Light, we can help you," Robin said trying to calm the villain down.

"It…it," he struggled as he tried to think of the name. "It was Cer-GAAAH!" He called out as he clenched his chest in pain. "H-HELP ME!" He called out as he started vomiting blood.

"Oh my god," Robin said to himself as he and the Titans rushed to inspect the doctor. Doctor Light was shaking and flaying as if he was having a seizure. Cyborg got him on his back allowing them to see abright red mark on his chest.

"Oh god no!" Doctor Light called out weakly as blood started to leak from his eyes and ears, with a gasp his chest was sucked in with a sickening crunch before imploding, drenching the majority of the Titans in blood and gore, save for Raven and Starfire who were flying out of range.

"What the hell was that?! What the hell just happened?!" Robin looked down at the grisly scene as Beast Boy started to vomit from the scene.

Cyborg backed away from what used to be Doctor Light only to see the horrified look on Raven's face. "You okay Rae?" He asked, yet the Goth magician didn't even respond. "Raven? Raven!" He shouted at the girl making her jump. "What's wrong with you?!...wait…do you know what this is?"

Raven was silent while the other Titans started to gather around her. Raven looked at the concerned looks at the other Titans. "I-I need to go back to the tower," she said as she started to fly back to the tower. Starfire followed after her as the boys got the blood washed off with a hose.

Blackfire, who was hidden in the alley next to the building. "Good work, I think you have them scared. Get out of there."

* * *

Meanwhile

A green portal appeared in the ceiling of a simple room as books started to drop down onto a bed. It wasn't long before the black-robed figure hovered in, barely touching the ground. "I'm already gone," heanswered. "Come on back, I'll be waiting for you."

"Good, I'll see you soon, Danny." Blackfire said warmly as she shut off her communicator. Danny smiled as he removed his hood, revealing his snowy white hair reaching to his shoulders and the white, thin surgical scar that could be seen around the top of his head. "So, let's see what Raven knows." He said as he started to open a random book and started reading.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

Cybrog, Beast Boy and Robin finally arrived at the tower. They saw a clearly disturbed Raven sitting on the couch while Starfire was in the corner of the room, looking down at the floor with a somber look on her face and her arms crossed. "What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Someone…entered my room and they stole some of my books," Raven answered. "Namely those about the dark arts."

"What?! Seriously?!" Cyborg asked. "But I just upgraded the system! Not even a fly could get in without triggering an alarm!"

"There's more," Raven said as she turned to Starfire.

The Titans turned to Starfire who still didn't seem to notice that they returned. She only raised her head when they got close. "I found this," Starfire stated as she raised her hand to show them a disk in a jewel case, with the words 'About Danny' written in black marker. "On the wall of Raven's room…"

The End

* * *

So there's chapter two! I'm happy to see that people like the chapter so far and I hope you will enjoy seeing what happens next! If you have any questions feel free to ask via la review or PM. Also, we are still looking for girls to join the harem: Here's the confirmed girls so far.

Blackfire

Starfire

Terra

Ravager

Miss Martian

Ember

Desiree

So if you have girls you want to see in the future then please tell us via a Review and PM and remember: In-depth explanations will help us decided and have extra consideration. IE: More bonus points! LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: Thanks to those who gave their suggestions and the updated list will be at the bottom! Note that I don't really have a limit that we are trying to fill or anything and will try to go with as many girls as we can. Why? Because I'm CRAAAAZZZZZYYYY and if you're familiar with my other stories you know that large harems are kinda like my thing. So feel free to offer more girls from the DP or DC universe, note that I said DC so you don't have to limit yourself to the Teen Titans or Young Justice shows, and remember that those who give an in-depth explanation will be given extra consideration. Also, last chapter we got 14 reviews! Let's try to break it...or else this story will never be updated again! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA-*coughs loudly* damn...laughing like that a lot kills your throat! Anyway the more reviews I get the more I will be encouraged to update this story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 2: ...Is Paved with Good Intentions

The Titans stared at the disc placed on the table. The words 'About Danny' on the case was insulting, like mocking laughter, yet drew them in like a black hole as they remembered what happened four years ago. They had been staring at it for what must have been an hour already; all of them were debating on what to do with the disc. As much as they want to see what it contained, they were both worried and even terrified of what could be on it. Especially when considering the method it was delivered to them.

"You said...some of your books were stolen right?" Robins asked as he turned to Raven.

Raven nodded. "Yes, I went back after what happened with Dr. Light. I think he was killed by Blood Magic."

"Blood Magic? That sounds evil," Beast Boy commented.

"Blood magic is one of the oldest forms of magic. It isn't inherently evil but...it can be used in that way." Raven answered as she wrapped her arms around herself. "It's called 'Blood' magic because it uses the blood of the user or of a subject to cast its spell. It can be used for good like healing others or even can help create runes that can protect others from evil or malicious intentions."

"Yeah...because what happened to Doctor Light wasn't at all malicious or evil," Cyborg answered.

Raven glared at the half-machine. "I was getting to that..." she said as she turned to the disc. "Blood magic...has a lot of...horrible uses: summoning demons, communing with the dead; those runes can also be altered to kill and torment others. I remember hearing stories back when I was a girl. I heard stories of blood-magic users kidnapping and sacrificing others to summon powerful demons for immense power. Yet in the end, practitioners have died out making the uses of Blood Magic more of a myth or a legend. That's why I went back here; the books that were stolen were about the dark arts, namely Necromancy and Blood Magic."

"Necromancy? You mean that magic that summons like zombies or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Necromancy is literally the dark magic manipulating life and death," Raven answered. "It's more than just summoning souls to do the user's bidding. It's stealing life and re-purposing it for a more horrible and nefarious means. It's arguably one of the most evil, horrible practices in all of magic. Only those with dark desires or wants will even practice it."

"So...want we're dealing with is someone with no regard for the lives of others?" Robin asked. "Someone who puts his goals and wants over the well-being of others?"

Raven was silent for a moment. "Maybe. When I came to Earth from Azarath I was told that only a handful of people are even aware of magic, let alone practice it. I brought most of those books to prepare myself, in case I did encounter things like this. But...I guess I wasn't prepared for it."

"These books, what did they foretell?" Starfire asked. "About this magic this 'Cer' is using?"

"The history of it, signs to recognize it and most importantly: ways to protect yourself from it."

"Whoever this 'Cer' is, he's obviously taunting us with this break-in," Robin said. "They entered our home, stole books all pertaining to some of their abilities and now," he said as he picked up the jewel case from the table, "they remind us of something we would all rather forget."

"We should see what is inside the disc. Maybe...maybe it tells of where Danny is or maybe he is alive?" Starfire said; hope shining in her green eyes.

"No." Robin said coldly. "Danny...is gone. We looked everywhere for him, we even had to turn to the Young Justice League for help and they turned up nothing. Not even a hair. Whoever this 'Cer' is, all they are trying to do is trying to manipulate us. Distract us. They know about Danny, but I can guarantee you that they don't know where he is. He's gone."

Starfire glared at him. "Is he really gone forever? Or do you wish he would stay gone?" She scowled as she turned to leave the room, leaving the team somberly looking at the floor and Robin hurt as he looked at the disc.

"This meeting is over." Robin softly.

The others went their own way, leaving Robin alone. Robin stared at the disc for a few moments before making his way to a part of the wall. He slammed his fist against it causing a panel to crack and slide over revealing a safe. After entering a password, the safe came open to reveal a small white box and some money he saved for certain emergencies.

* * *

Meanwhile

Blackfire entered a cave out in the desert beyond the city limits. She summoned energy to illuminate the cave in violet light as she made her way to the end, where a cave wall with a cave painting of a wolf-like beast with a mane of snakes from a long, lost native tribe. As she looked over the painting, she didn't notice a trail of purple smoke flowing out from underneath the cave wall that then formed into a famine figure. It wasn't long till the smoke turned into woman. "Lost your way in, Blackfire?"

The alien girl jump as she turned around but sighed in relief when she saw the woman. "Oh, it's just you Desiree," she greeted. Desiree was a beautiful, mature older woman. Her hair was black and reached down to where her ankles would be, if her legs weren't replaced with a tail indicating that she was a ghost. She had a small blue headdress hold her long hair in place, which covered her right eye and showedoff her left, red eye. Her clothes, the signs of her former life as part of an Arabian lord's harem, were a blue top around her voluptuous chest and a blue satin skirt tied around her shapely hips with a silver belt that matched her silver collar and armbands.

Desiree smiled at the girl with her arms crossed. "The switch is the in the right eye," she said as she pointed to it.

Blackfire was silent as she pushed her finger down on the designated spot, causing the wall to go down and reveal an elevator. "Thanks. I keep forgetting that." She said as she walked into the elevator.

"Understandable," the ghost genie answered. "We've only been living here two days, and none of us have left it at all yet." Desiree said as she phased through the cave floors as Blackfire pressed on the elevator button for down. The elevator went down with metallic clink and the stone wall closed down in front of her. In a few minutes she came across a rather luxurious room with Desiree waiting for her.

"Where's Danny?" She asked.

"In his room, where else?" Desiree answered. "He had call from one of his masters."

"Who? Slade?"

"No the...other one...the Sorceress," Desiree answered and noticed the scowl on the alien's face.

"Tala," she said, annoyed. "That woman...it's annoying enough that she calls him up like some overly-attached mother but it's even more annoying that she practically throws herself at him."

"I thought you encouraged Danny to have other relationships with girls?" Desiree asked as she smiled coyly. "After all, weren't you the one that convinced him to that threesome with that Ravager-girl?"

"Well that's different," Blackfire said as she sat on the coach in front of a large, flat screen TV. "I actually like Rose and I know that Danny is a very, very desirable man. It would be easier, and make the female members of our little group more loyal, if I let them and Danny have their fun as opposed to me going around and forcing them to back away. Yet this 'Tala' person isn't part of our group, all she did was teach Danny how to use magic."

Desiree merely shrugged. "It could be worse, it's not like she's going to take away your one true chance at happiness. After all, I was denied a kingdom of my own and was forced out of my home because of a jealous wife."

"I suppose so," Blackfire agreed before she sighed. "It's still annoying when she calls him up and keeps insisting that he come and visit her at her estate."

Desiree placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Worry about what?" A voice called out to them. They turned to see Danny walking out of the hallway that had rooms for the various members of the group. "Is there something I should know?"

"Oh nothing," Desiree said. "I just so happened to tell Blackfire about your caller."

Danny smirked as he turned to his girlfriend who had her arms crossed. "It's still kinda hypocritical of you to be jealous by one of my masters being nice to me yet at the same time you encourage me to have sexual relationships with others right?" Blackfire merely huffed as she turned to the side. "Like that one time you tied Rose to my bed and blindfolded her and made me fuck her while you sat in a chair and played with yourself?"

Blackfire started to blush at the memory.

"Or that one time you convinced me to take you to the ghost zone to recruit Desiree and Ember to our cause and your idea was to bind them and have me rape them into obedience?"

Desiree blushed at that. "Well truth be told, I probably wouldn't put up much of a fight." She admitted.

Danny turned to her. "Oh? Well how about after tonight we celebrate a job well done and see if we can't indulge that fantasy?" He asked with a coy-smirk, causing the ghost woman to blush and smile bashfully at him.

Blackfire turned to him interestedly. "What happens tonight?"

Danny turn to his girlfriend. "Tonight, the Titans will fully meet the Underworld."

"Whoa! Tonight?!" Blackfire said as she got up from her seat and walked over to him. "I thought you wanted to wait for a big prize before fully announcing yourself to the Titans."

"Yes, Tala told me that the Book is currently at the local university," Danny explained as he pulled up his hood and the cloth to cover his face. "That's a prize worth more than just money to me Blackfire." He answered. "I already contacted Ravager and Red-X, everything is in motion. Are you ready?"

Blackfire merely smiled as purple energy came to her hand. "More than anything."

* * *

That Night

Everything was peaceful at Titan's Tower late that night as the Titans themselves were sleeping, before the alarm went off waking them with a loud siren and flashing of red lights. It wasn't long till they soon gathered in the living room with Robin already at the screen. "What's going on?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed some sleep from his eyes.

"There's a break in at Jump City University." Robin answered as a red dot appeared at the location.

"The University? That's new," Cyborg said.

"It doesn't matter," Robin answered. "Titans, go!"

* * *

At That Time

"S-Stop right there!" A campus security guard ordered as he pointed a taser at a figure hovering towards him. The figure's red eyes fixed him in place. "I-I won't hesitate to use this!"

"Go ahead," the figure told him. "Try it."The guard hesitated before finally squeezing the trigger, firing two prongs at him only to have the figure catch them with a mechanical hand. It coiled the wires aroundits fist, causing the guard to get dragged closer and closer to him. The guard couldn't even react as fear paralyzed his muscles even when the hooded figure grabbed him by the neck. "Do me a favor, think of your love ones...they will comfort you in the end." Danny told him.

"Oh god!" The guard said as he closed his eyes in horror, as he felt cold enveloping him as he felt something before forced out of his mouth. The guard was struggling to keep it down but soon, a white mist rolled out of his mouth as he soon felt his body wither and rot away till it soon looked like a mummified corpse. The mist soon took on the face of the guard as slowly Danny inhaled it.

"Thank you for your soul," Danny said he dropped the husk and walked towards a glass case by the window. Danny looked down to see a book; as he stared at it Danny felt anger rising in his stomach. This book was the thing that sealed his fate, made him become a test subject and eventually become what he was now. He punched in the glass with his metal hand and pulled the book out.

"You better put that back where you got it." A recognizable voice ordered him. He slowly turned his head to meet the voice's owner and soon came face to face with the ones who betrayed him to his fate: The Teen Titans, though nowadays they just went by 'The Titans'.

"A bit late to be checking out books isn't it?" Cybrog commented as he aimed his sonic cannon at him.

"I suppose it is. But this book," he said as he held it up, "is very important." He allowed himself a grin, hidden by his mask at their reaction.

"Put. The Book. Down." Starfire demanded with her green eyes glowing in wrath.

"You're already going to be in a world of hurt for what you did here," Robin said coldly. "Don't give me another reason."

"Oh, I see you the saw husks," he commented. "I can assure you they didn't suffer...well...not for long. Unlike Danny Phantom on the other hand."

"Don't you ever say his name," Starfire warned.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" He taunted. "I take it you haven't even seen my gift yet."

"You left the desk and stole my books?" Raven asked, surprise in her voice.

"What do you know about Danny? Where is he?" Starfire demanded.

"You want to know something funny?" He asked. "I've haven't been at this lifestyle for long. Only a few years and I worked and trained under a lot of people who get called the 'Scum of the Earth'. Madmen, assassins, megalomaniacs bent on world domination, yet everyone agrees that what you did to Phantom was just plain cold. I mean, the guy trusted you and you would rather believe some images on a security camera then you would him? Ouch."

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him, only to have Danny summon a wall made from skulls that were glowing with horrid green light. As Danny kept the wall up Robin launched an attack from his side. With a snap of his fingers, Danny launched the wall of skulls forward at the part-machine, part-human crime fighter. The skulls slammed into the machine-man, biting and latching onto him, allowing Danny to focus on Robin. Danny fixed him with his robotic eye; the eye was able to send information to his brain much faster than his organic eye, allowing him to react much faster to Robin's attacks as he blocked them with a single arm.

'What the hell is this guy?!' Robin thought to himself before the figure delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, the blow causing the Boy Wonder to slam against the wall. He soon turned his attention to the front as a green, big-horned ram started to charge him. Danny merely smirked as he grabbed it by the horns. BB seemed shocked that he was keeping him at a standstill before Danny started to spin lightly, while still hanging on to his horns before tossing BB at Raven who was preparing a spell.

He made an amused scoff at the sight of Raven being taken down to the ground by BB that he barely dodged the starbolt fired at him by Starfire. "I will give you one chance: tell me everything you know about Danny Phantom and I may spare you the extra beating for saying his name."

Danny smirked. "All I want to share with you is on that disc. You want to know? Then make a night out of it, make some popcorn, sit down on the couch and watch."

Starfire glared at him. "That is not what I was asking," she said as she fired a barrage of starbolts. Danny dodged them easily as green energy encased his hand. "Klaatu Verata Nikto!" He chanted as a massive, skeletal hand grabbed the red-haired girl. Starfire struggled against the hold before it slammed down on the floor and pinned her down to the ground.

Danny merely rolled his eyes. "So this is what the fearsome Titans can do? I barely broke a sweat." He said as he started to leave. It wasn't long till Robin came to his feet and started to run towards him with his bo-staff ready. He went for an overhead strike yet Danny merely grabbed it with ease. "You're so predictable. The Bat would have been disappointed." He said, making Robin snarl at him till Danny froze the rod, along with Robin's hands, in ice. Robin's eyes went wide at that before Danny started to slam the pole against his head hard and quickly, causing Robin's forehead to start bleeding from the blows as he groggily dropped to his knees.

Danny looked over at Cyborg to see the skulls still attacking him before one of them bit down on what seemed to be a power-supply, causing him to short circuit as a surge of electricity went out and destroyed the skulls. Despite that, Cybrog was forced to his knees as he struggled to get to his feet as smoke came off his burns. "Pathetic." Danny said as he turned his back on them.

"W-Wait," Cyborg called out to him. Danny turned to him. "Who...who are you?"

Danny fired a blast of dark magic at the wall, destroying it and causing moonlight to spill into the room, making him into a silhouette with only his evil red eyes to be seen and the ominously glowing gem in the center of his forehead. "We knew the world would not be the same." He started softly like a prayer. "A few people laughed, a few people cried. Most people were silent." He said as he approached the Titans, fear piercing their hearts as he locked them with his vile eyes. "I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says," he slowly hovered a few inches off the ground, "'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds'."

Danny brought a finger to his ear. "Hades, torch it." He spoke. As he did, a massive explosion echoed through the city from the opposite side of the city.

"W-What the hell was that?" Beast Boy asked as he got to up from the unconscious sorceress.

"I don't work alone." Danny said. "I have a team of my own and while you were busy dealing with me; I had them plant explosives at two different sites. That was one," he said as he took another finger to his ear. "Persephone, kill it." He ordered as another explosion sounded off, this one closer to their location. Along with the screams of shock and terror that stabbed into their ears like hot pokers. "With that, hundreds are now dead. And that is on your heads." Danny said. "I want you to remember this moment, because starting from this moment on: your lives will become nothing more than a spiral to your inevitable destruction."

"W-Why are you doing this?!" Robin demanded as he glared at the figure.

"All will be explained in due time. Until then remember this: My name is Cerberus, and I bring with me hell." He said as he levitated out of the room through the hole that he made.

"Cerberus..." Robin snarled the name like it was poison itself.

END

* * *

So that's the end of that chapter! Remember: we are always opened to more girls so please don't be shy in suggestion a few and those who go in-depth in their choices will be given special consideration. Here's the updated list:

Blackfire

Starfire

Raven

Terra

Ravager

Miss Martian

Supergirl

Wonder Girl

Jinx

Tala

Desiree

Ember.

Also let's try and break 14 review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: Hello! I just want to say that you guys have been ultra-supportive of this story that it's actually pretty shocking…at least to me since really I never get people so into and vocal about this story save for 'First Male Nin' which is still my most popular story. I mean at this point chapter 3 has 27 reviews! That's more than I then I thought from the 14 in chapter 2, in fact it's almost double! It's just…wow! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and like always please leave a review telling me what you like, what you want to see and what girls you want in the harem (those with in-depth explanation will have special consideration). Also note that this chapter is a long flashblack describing the events of Danny's fall from grace. So if you're uninterested then...sorry. *shrugs* Oh, and if we break 27 reviews on this chapter then I would be EXTREMELY encouraged to update this story. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beginning.

Four years ago

It was at the start of December, and things were normal in Titan's Tower...well normal as a large home/base located in the bay of large city for super-powered teens could be. Danny uneasily knocked on Raven's door; Raven has been more reclusive then usual over the past week. Naturally, he was concerned, but when Raven finally came to the door she only opened a crack, showing her hooded face with only her purple eye and her mouth to be seen.

"Hey Raven!" He said with a smile.

Raven merely stared. "What?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm kinda busy with something Danny, so if you don't have anything you want to tell me then I'm going to close the door."

"W-Well it was just that you've been in your room for some time and I was..." he said as he blushed faintly, "well concerned."

"You don't have to worry about me. Now please, leave me alone." She said as she closed the door on him.

"Yeah but-." He sighed dejectedly. "Damn it." He hissed to himself right before he got smacked in the head with a ball of suspiciously green and foul-smelling laundry. He growled lowly to himself as Beast Boy and Cyborg came running up to him.

"Hey Danny!" The green-skinned boy said with a large smile. "You have a once in a lifetime opportunity for you!

"You get to take part in the newest and most awesome sport sensation!" Cyborg said as he held up another ball of reeking clothes. "Stinkball!" Danny said nothing as he rolled up the laundry into a ball. "The object of the game is simple!"

"All you have to do is hit the other person with the Stinkball and-." Beast Boy didn't get to finish his sentence before Danny threw the ball and smacked BB in the face with it.

"Hey! You can't start till the whistle blows!" Cyborg said. "Speaking of which, have you seen Raven?" He asked as he held a black and white stripped cloak. "We were hoping to get her to referee."

"Where do you think?" Danny said as he pointed his thumb at the door.

"What?! STILL!" Beast Boy said, as he recovered from the blow to the head, before going to the door and slamming against it. "Come on! Why can't you just have fun like normal people? Why are you always locked in your dark room, reading your nasty old books? Why do you gave to be so creepy?!"

Danny merely sighed. "Let it go, Beast Boy." He said as he stared at the door. "If she wants to be alone then let her."

Cyborg and Beast Boy merely looked at one another before shrugging and going off to play their new game. Danny solemnly stared at her door before looking down at the floor and sighing as he walked in the opposite direction. Little did he know that he was being watched by a certain someone. Starfire had seen the scene take place from around the corner of the hall.

Seeing his dejected face made the alien girl frown but in an honestly selfish way of thinking, she was happy. With Raven's every rejection, the closer she gets to him by comforting him and encouraging him. Granted, she did want him to be happy even if it wasn't with her but even then Raven was so cold and distant that she couldn't really see her being able to keep Danny happy.

"Hey Starfire," she jumped when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Robin standing behind her.

"Oh, Friend Robin," she said uneasily. "I didn't see you!"

"What are you doing?" He asked as he looked around the corner to see an empty hall.

"O-Oh nothing. I am sorry, I must go." She said as she went down the hall after Danny. Robin narrowed his eyes at the fleeing form of Starfire.

Starfire made a turn around the hall to see Danny sitting on the couch. "Friend Danny," she called out to him. The ghost boy turned to her with a small smile.

"Hey Star." He greeted.

"I saw you trying to talk to Raven. No progress has been made?" Starfire asked as she sat next to him.

Danny merely shook his head. "No," he sighed deeply as he leaned in. "Raven prefers to stay in her room now than usual. I'm getting worried."

"Raven has always favored her privacy and solitude." Starfire answered. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What, exactly, made you attracted to Raven? While she is not a bad person she is not very sociable or friendly. You, on the other hand, are very kind and fun to be around and-." She blushed as she stopped herself. "W-What I am saying is I never think someone like you would pursue a girl like Raven. Why is that?"

Danny was silent as he considered her question, before cracking a small smile as his eyes went down to the floor. "I guess...it's because she reminds me of someone that I used to know."

"I see, and this person...she was...close to you?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah...maybe someday I would go into it, but not now." Danny told her. The two sat in silence as they stared at the city across the bay. "You're lucky Star." He said.

"I am sorry?" She asked.

Danny turned to her. "Unlike me, you have a shot with your crush. Robin may not admit it, but even to a dense guy like me it's obvious that he has feelings for you."

"Oh..." Starfire said. 'I do not care for Robin...I want you.' She thought longingly as she snuck a glance at him.

* * *

Meanwhile

Raven was alone in her room, reading a book that absorbed her interest the past few days. The story was about a white wizard named Malchior of Nol and his quest to defeat an evil, shape-shifting dragon named Rorek. The book struck a personal cord with her as the main character reminded her so much of herself. As she finally reached the end of the book, she made a happy sigh as she closed it. She closed her eyes and held the book to her chest. "I wish I could meet you in person, Malchior."

As if triggered by her words the book lifted itself from her hold and pages flew by as if caught in a windstorm till a pair of eyes met with her. "Greetings," a voice spoke to her from the book as it found itsplace on a book stand.

"W-Who are you?" Raven asked as she approached it.

"Why? Didn't you say you wanted to meet me? I am Malchior my dear." The book said as it quickly turned its pages to a picture of Malchior and Rorek's final battle. "Do you see?" Raven stared at the book in shock and awe.

* * *

A Week Later

Danny was once again at Raven's door and was about to knock, when he heard a voice beyond the door. He had been at her door at least once every day for the past week to try and coax her out and interact with the others, either by going out for Pizza with the others, watching a dark gothic film or even a trip to her favorite book store. It all came up fruitless and only seemed to make her more annoyed at him. Still, either out of sheer determination or concern, he kept at it. Yet this was the first time he heard something beyond the door.

He placed his ear against the door to hear better; while he couldn't make out what they were saying he could tell that the other voice belonged to a male, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He knocked on the door, and Raven instantly hushed the other person. Danny backed away, when Raven opened the door and fixed him with her purple eyes. "What do you want Danny?"

"Is there someone in there with you?" Danny asked bluntly.

Raven glared at him. "No one is here, it's just me." She was about to close the door on him till her stuck his foot in the door.

"Raven, please." He said softly. "I'm not your enemy. I'm your friend, we all are, please...come out of your room."

Raven glare become harsh. "Danny. Just leave me alone. I'm...I'm busy." She said as she as she slammed the door in his face.

Danny was about to say something but instead curled his lips into an angry snarl and turned away from the door. Raven had her back against the door as she looked down at the floor. "Maybe...that was a bit harsh." She said to herself.

Malchior, now having a body of paper, looked over at the girl. "Is there something wrong my dear?"

Raven looked at him. "Hm? Oh...it's nothing."

"It's that boy again isn't it? Danny?" The Paper-man asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's been bothering you...hasn't he?"

"H-He's not a bad person. I...I can tell he's just worried about me, but he can be so annoying." Raven answered with a sigh.

"You should be careful around him, he reminds me of Rorek," Malchior answered.

"What?! How can Danny remind you of Rorek?" Raven asked, surprise clear in her voice as she stared at the paper man.

"Before Rorek was a dragon, he was a king terrified of his mortality and obsessed with obtaining immortality," Malchior explained. "He was trained in the magical arts and he soon found a way, unfortunately it was at the cost of his humanity, something that he and his descendants soon had to pay. Even when he became the dragon you know in the book, he was a master of manipulation. He had this power or presence that made people trust him making it easier for him to make them turn against each other. And I sense this 'Danny Phantom' has this very same presence." He said as he embraced the girl. "You must sense it yourself yes? You know that there isn't something quite...right about him. You must be very careful around him. Please, promise me that you will do that much?"

Raven was silent was she returned the embrace. 'It...It can't be true...Danny isn't some villain...right?' She thought. It was true that he was different from everyone else. After all, he never made it a secret that he was 'half'-ghost. Half-alive...half-dead. Something that, to her knowledge, had never existed before, and maybe for a good reason.

As Raven's thoughts ate at her, Malchior couldn't help but feel a sense of inner satisfaction at the seeds of doubt he planted.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"'Malchior'?" Cyborg repeated. "What kind of name is that?"

"Either a wizard or an extreme fantasy role-player," Danny answered. "What else can you tell us about this guy?" The Titans were gathered in the living room late at night after Beast Boy claimed to have figured out what was going on with Raven, after going in as a fly. Danny tried going in but she apparently had some sort of seal or spell that prevented him from going in and he tried looking in from outsidewhile invisible but her blinds and drapes were closed most of the time.

"Well...not much." Beast Boy admitted. "He kinda looks like a mummy made out of paper and he's sealed in some book. Apparently Raven has been trying to free him from it using spells and stuff he's been teaching her. They seemed to have gotten pretty close."

"Is he some kind of ghost or poltergeist?" Robin asked Danny.

"No, if he was a ghost or something like me, I would have sensed it instantly." Danny answered. "He could be some poor guy trapped in a book and Raven's been trying to help him. Or...he could be someone or something dangerous sealed into that book for a reason."

"I agree with Danny, 'Malchior' could be very dangerous." Starfire said. "We should try to convince Raven to be more open about this situation."

"Good Morning Everyone!" An unusually sunny voice came from the doorway.

Everyone turned to their head to the doorway to see Raven...only dressed in a white cloak with an uncharacteristically bright smile on her face and humming a tune to herself. Everyone merely stared at her as she made her way to the kitchen and got an apple before wiping it on her sleeve and taking a bite out of it. Raven finally seemed to notice everyone staring at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Y-You're out of your room!" Robin said as he pointed at her.

"Well yes, I am." Raven said simply as if the past week hadn't happen. Within that moment though, a loud alarm went off as well as flashing red lights.

Robin ran toward the computer as he checked what the alarm was about. "It's Kardiak again!" He said as an image of a large sentient, mechanical heart was attacking a child from her room. "Titans, go!"

* * *

Sometime Later

The Titans had made it just as the heart-like machine had sealed the child within its red-glass chamber. "We can't do anything without hurting the kid!" Cyborg said as they got out of the car as Kardiak lashed at them with its metal vein-like tendril.

"I can go intangible and get her!" Danny claimed. "You guys need to distract it though so-HEY!" He shouted as Raven flew straight to the heart.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted.

"What is she doing?!" Beast Boy demanded.

"I don't know!" Cyborg said.

Raven fixed Kardiak in her gaze as a fierce frown appeared on her face. "This time when I break you, you stay broken!" She snarled as her eyes started to glow an ominous white as she chanted a spell. The Titans watched as black light emerged out of her mouth and soon coated Kardiak, and the child in it. "Oh no!" Danny said as he watched.

"RAVEN!" Robin shouted at her. "THE KID! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT THE KID!"

"I-I can't stop it!" Raven said weakly.

"Damn it!" Danny cursed as he rushed towards the heart. He turned intangible but as soon as he touched Raven's spell he gasped in pain. 'W-What is this!?' He thought. 'I-It's so cold!' He felt as the blackness swallowed him as well.

"DANNY!" Starfire shouted as she was about to go to him before being stopped by Robin.

"Wait look!" He said as he pointed to Danny when his hands emitted a green light as he blasted the blackness away and finally was able to grab the girl and escaped, but as soon as he escaped he collapsed to the floor on his back with the girl in his arms. Danny managed to see Raven's dark spell destroy the evil heart into several pieces.

Raven soon came to Danny and the girl. "Are-Are you alright?" She asked as she neared the two of them.

"NO!" The girl shouted as she buried her face into Danny's chest. "Go away! Y-You're horrible!" Raven was taken aback by the girl's reaction and when she looked up to see Danny she was only greeted with a stern glare, his green vivid eyes were obvious to what they meant. 'What were you thinking?' They said. Raven looked down at her hands before turning to the other Titans. Fear was obvious on their faces.

* * *

Later

"What the hell was that?!" Danny shouted as Raven started to go straight to her room. Danny wasn't far behind as the others just watched. When Raven said nothing, Danny got angry. "Is that what this 'Malchior' has been teaching you?!...You've could have hurt that child!...Don't ignore me damn it!" Danny snapped as he grabbed her by the wrist. Raven was forced to look straight into his eyes. "What was with you?! You're normally not that careless and that damn spell was not natural!"

"Let go of me!" She shouted. Danny snarled at her as he forced her against the wall. Raven stared into his eyes as his bright green eyes became red.

"You can ignore me and all the other people who care for you!" Danny shouted. "You can stay locked up in your damn room with some freak sealed in a book that you don't even know all you want! But you endanger an innocent person, a little kid no less, then I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" He roared in her face as Raven hit him in the stomach with a spell causing him to release her and hunched over and dropped to a knee.

"Don't talk about Malchior like that!" Raven shouted back. "If you think Malchior is a freak, then what are you?" She asked angrily. "You're something that shouldn't even exist. You're something half-dead and half-alive. YOU'RE a freak! YOU'RE an abomination! YOU'RE a mistake of nature!"

"RAVEN!" Starfire shouted at her angrily. "Don't you dare talk to him that way!" She said as she went to his aid.

Raven glared but soon horror came to her face as if she had just realized what she had just said before running straight to her room and slammed the door. Raven covered her mouth in fright at what she had just said to Danny.

"How did it go?" The paper-man asked.

Raven narrowed her eyes as glared and started to growl at him. "Dark magic..." She hissed. "You were teaching me dark magic!"

"Is it 'dark'? Or just powerful?" Malchior asked. "Tell me what happened."

Raven was silent as remorse soon came to her face. "Tonight, I...I used one of the spells you taught me. I-I almost hurt someone…almost killed a little girl...I...I can't believe I said those things to him just now."

"You shouldn't worry about Danny, in fact you should be even more cautious of him." Malchior told her. "When you see the truth, there is more to him then you know. Something he obviously doesn't want you or anyone to know." Malchior said softly. "He's angry because he's afraid, and he will soon show his true, wicked colors. I am sorry that I introduced you to such powerful spells before you were properly ready but I must prepare you for Danny's true form."

"I...I still doubt that Danny is a descendant of Rorek." Raven said as she looked down, still remorseful for what she said to him.

Malchior forced her to look into his illustrated eyes. "His eyes, they turned red. Did they not?"

Raven looked at him in shock. "H-How did you know?"

"Red eyes are the mark of those who share Rorek's blood. The Eyes of Wickedness," Malchior told her. "The eyes of a being who isn't human, which is why we MUST continue with our lessons. Danny at this point will be unpredictable; we don't know what he will do till he does it. One thing is certain is that he will try to take you away from me. From my teachings. To prevent you from reaching you're full potential. Please, my dear, sweet Raven: you must trust me."

"...Okay..." Raven said softly, yet doubt was still in her heart.

* * *

At That Time

Danny was on the roof of Titan's Tower, sitting on the edge of the roof overlooking the city across the bay. 'You're something that shouldn't even exist. You're something half-dead and half-alive. YOU'RE a freak! YOU'RE an abomination! YOU'RE a mistake of nature!' Raven's words echoed in his head. Each time they ringed in his ears, his anger lessened as he started to wonder if it was true.

It was hard not to see that he was different his hair was white, his eyes were constantly glowing green, even his skin glowed faintly. Danny had long abandoned going back to his human-self, he hadn't been 'Danny Fenton' since he lost his family and friends from the Nasty Burger explosion back in Amity Park. He traveled as far away as he could till he came across Jump City and became a Titan.

"Are you okay Friend Danny?" He heard Starfire called to him. He turned around to see the girl smiling at him as she came and sat next to him. "Your stomach, is it still in pain?"

"No, it was a shock to my system but nothing permanent." Danny answered.

Starfire frowned concernedly. "I do not know what had caused Raven to say such hurtful things..." She said. "I am worried that this 'Malchior' is someone that can't be trusted." Danny remained silent."Maybe, when Raven is sleeping, we take that book that Malchior is sealed and take it to some place secured?"

"I don't think that will help." Danny answered. "I...I don't know what do honestly." He confessed before he cracked a small smile. "Well...actually I do know one thing."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to give up on Raven." Danny said solemnly. Starfire while still sad to see how depressed Danny how, her heart was practically leaping with joy. "I...I shouldn't have gone after her based solely on the fact that she reminded me of someone that was close to me."

"Are you certain Friend Danny?" She asked.

"Yeah...I'm certain." Danny answered.

Starfire's face turned a bright red as her heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was going to break her ribs out of joy. "W-Well if that was the case, maybe you and I should do the 'hanging out'?" She asked.

Danny turned to her generally surprised. "You mean...like a date?"

Starfire's face turned even redder. "Well maybe. Yes. If that doesn't bother you? I mean, it could just be as friends if you wish. T-Though I understand if my request was too soon and I will instantly pretend that it did not happen and-"

"Star please!" Danny interrupted her, causing the Alien girl to star at him. "I would gladly hang out or go on a date with you."

"Y-You would?!" She asked. Danny merely nodded; she gasped happily. "Wonderful! How about we do so in a couple of days! On your Earth holiday of 'Christmas'?"

"Christmas?" He asked. "Sure." He said with a smile. "I could do that. Though...Christmas was never the best holiday for me."

"Oh? I am sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"Star please!" He said as he held up his hand with a small smile. "I said I wouldn't mind, in fact...I'm more than willing to start replace my bad Christmas memories with new ones with you."

Starfire face turned red once more as she smiled brightly. "Great! Wonderful! I look forward to spending the Christmas day with you!" She said as she turned to leave but stopped half-way to turn and quickly give Danny a peck on his check. It was Danny's turn to blush red as he placed his fingers against his cheek as Starfire soon went back to the tower.

As when Starfire was away from Danny and was outside her bedroom door, she looked around to make sure she was alone before she started to jump up and down and squeal happily to herself. "Yes! I got a date with Danny!" She said to herself as she clapped. As she had her moment, she didn't notice Robin lurking from around the corner of the hall. His arms were crossed and his lips made into a frown. He listened to the girl's cheer before leaving for his own room.

* * *

Christmas Eve

"I...I just can't believe it." Cyborg said.

"Neither would I...if I didn't see the evidence for myself." Robin said. "Tomorrow, we take him down."

"'Take him down,'" Beast Boy repeated. "Look dude, isn't that a bit...over the top? I mean, this is Danny we're talking about."

"He's a murderer and a thief." Robin said, giving the green changeling a stern stare.

"Not only that, but he is a deceiver and a manipulator." Raven started. "He wants us to be reluctant to assault him. He spent months getting close to us, to gain our trust so we lower our guard."

"Are...are you guys sure? I mean, Danny has been with us since the start. For him to do this is just-."

"You seen the video, you even scanned it for any tampering yourself Cyborg and you found nothing. Danny must be taken away." Robin replied.

"Okay, but are we really handing him over to those 'Guys in White'? That...That doesn't feel right man." Beast Boy said.

"We have no choice, they are the best equipped to deal with Ghosts." Robin answered. "There is no arguing, we are already past the point of no return here."

"What about Starfire? She will likely try to stop us from capturing him." Raven asked.

"...Leave her to me. I can take care of her."

* * *

Christmas Day

Danny was flying through the air, carrying five small white boxes tied with red strings. They were gifts he had made personally for his friends and fellow Titans, even Raven despite their recent argument. As he flew through the air he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had a date with Starfire later today. It was nice, especially when considering that the month was consumed with concern, worry and even distraught as of yet. When he came towards Titan Island, he instantly felt light-headed and sick that he had to go down on his feet and instantly vomited.

'My god...W-What happened? Was it the Eggnog from last night?' He thought to himself as he steady himself and wiped his mouth on his arm. He looked up at the snow covered tower. 'Okay, I going to give everyone their gifts...then I'll lay down...then I'll get ready for that date with Starfire...' He thought to himself. When he finally reached the door to the tower, he was surprised to find it already opened and darkness inside. He slowly opened the door and entered the darken room. "Hello?" He called out. "Anyone there?"

When silence was all that greeted him, Danny went over to a nearby light switch. When he flicked it on and light came to the room, he was instantly greeted with the clicks of energy weapons. "FREEZE PHANTOM!" Danny turned around to be greeted with several agents dressed in white and all armed with ectoplamsic weaponry. Danny held his arms up. "What are you people doing here?!" He demanded.

"Put your hands behind your head! NOW!" One of the agents demanded.

Danny obeyed, still angry though. "Where are my friends?" He asked. "I said: WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!" He demanded as one of them shoved a taser into his side. "AAAAHHHH!" He carried out in pain.

"Don't worry about your...'friends', Phantom." The leading agent told him with a visible smirk. "They are...taken care of."

Danny snarled at him as became intangible and phased through the wall behind him. As Danny ran through the walls he discovered that he couldn't fly. 'Damn it! Do they have some sort of ghost field or something?!' He thought as kept running. He finally decided to stop as he hunched over as his stomach was rocking back and forth as if he was going to vomit again.

"D-Damn it! What is this!?" He shouted as he dropped to a knee and tried to catch his breath. He had put several walls and halls between him and the hunting party, yet he knew he would have to try to find the others. He soon heard footsteps coming towards him and on reaction he pointed a glowing hand at the source of the footsteps. He was greeted by a grim-looking Cyborg. He made a relived sigh. "Oh thank god! Cy!" He said with a relived smile. "Where are the others? Why are GiW here?"

Cyborg remained silent as he looked down at his arm as it transformed into his sonic cannon and pointed the weapon at Danny. "Whoa! Cyborg! I-It's me! Danny..." Danny said in shock as he had his hands up.

Cyborg struggled to keep his straight face as he aimed the beam at the Ghost Boy. "I'm sorry...Danny." He said.

Danny's eyes went even wider. "W-Why?...W-What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"Running will just make it harder on you." Cyborg warned. "I also made it so my sonic cannon is locked on to your ectoplasmic signature. In other words, even when you go intangible you won't be able to phase through it without some damage."

Danny shook his head. "You can't do this to me...I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He grabbed the cannon and delivered a ghost stinger to the Cyborg causing him to temporally short circuit as he started to run theother way and disappeared from vision.

"You can't run away Danny!" Cyborg shouted. "We'll find you eventually!"

Danny kept running but he soon started to realize that he couldn't maintain his invisible state and was soon forced to stop once again. "I-I need to find whatever is causing this and destroy it...otherwise I'm going to end up on a slab!" He said to himself as a giant, black claw emerged from the floor. Danny looked to look behind him just in time to avoid it trying to grab him. "You're not going to catch me so easily!" He said as he flew through the ceiling but as soon as he made past the first few floors, he soon lost his flying abilities. "Son of a bitch!" He hissed. "Invisibility and now flight! It will only be a matter of time before I lose tangibility."

"Good to know," someone said to him.

Danny turned around to get an iron bo-staff across his face, causing a cut across his forehead. As green blood went down his head, Danny clenched and tried to keep his balance from the damaging blow to his head. "R-Robin..." He groaned. "Why?"

Robin answer was another attack. Danny managed to dodge and evade the swipes and blows from the Boy Wonder but when he got near the window he was soon greeted with massive claws as a green pterodactyl reached in and grabbed him and took him out into the snowy outside. Danny yelled as the flying dinosaur flew straight up into the air before dropping him. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" He yelled as he plummeted to the ground and landed on his back on the rocky banks of Titan Island. Danny felt his spine snapped like a twig as he was swarmed by GiW agents. The falling snow hadn't even touched him before they were preparing a stretcher for him and a helicopter soon came down.

"Danny Phantom, AKA Danny Fenton. You are under arrest for the murder of Professor Raymond Knowby and theft." The leading agent said. "You are now property of the US Government under the jurisdiction of the Guys in White Agency." He said as Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared among the crowd of white. The leading Agent turned to them. "If you have anything left to say, do so now."

Robin stared at him as he got down on his knee and went through his pockets. Danny was in so much pain from his broken back and what may be a collapsed lung that he couldn't even choke up a sentence or put up any resistance as Robin pulled out a yellow and black communicator. Robin looked at him square in his eyes. "You don't deserve this." He said as he turned around to enter the Tower with Raven.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were the only ones to stop and even bother to give him a second look before going into the tower. The last thing Danny saw was the butt of a gun making contact with his face. Then...blackness...now he had a whole new reason to hate Christmas.

END

* * *

So that's the end of that chapter! Be sure to tell me what you think of this chapter and what you may want to see in the future of this story! Here's the new list of girls in the harem.

Blackfire

Starfire

Raven

Terra

Ravager

Wonder Woman

Cheshire

Cheetah

Miss Martian

Artemis

Supergirl

Wonder Girl

Jinx

Tala

Desiree

Dora

Ember.


	5. Chapter 5

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: Hello! I just want to say that you guys have been ultra-supportive of this story that it's actually pretty shocking…at least to me since really I never get people so into and vocal about this story save for 'First Male Nin' which is still my most popular story. I mean at this point chapter 3 has 27 reviews! That's more than I then I thought from the 14 in chapter 2, in fact it's almost double! It's just…wow! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and like always please leave a review telling me what you like, what you want to see and what girls you want in the harem (those with in-depth explanation will have special consideration). Also note that this chapter is a long flashblack describing the events of Danny's fall from grace. So if you're uninterested then...sorry. *shrugs* Oh, and if we break 27 reviews on this chapter then I would be EXTREMELY encouraged to update this story. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hellhound

 _"It has been twelve hours since explosions rocked Downtown Jump City and the Industrial sections,"_ the woman on the news spoke, _"and rescue efforts are still underway."_ Robin stared at the screen with asolemn frown on his face as he stood; his arms were cross as his heart felt heavy. This was the first time that such destruction had been done to Jump City since he and the Titans first came together to be the city's guardian. He failed and was taking it hard. _"So far the death toll as be estimated to be in the hundreds with those who were fortunate enough to survive still suffering from crippling fractures. We still don't know who or what was behind this attack on our city and the local authorities as well as members of the FBI and CIA aren't ruling out this as an act of terrorism by organizations such as Basilisk, Kobra Cult or even the infamous League of Assassin. Aside from that however, another question that everyone has in mind is: 'Where are the Titans in this crisis?' I'm Angela-"_

Robin turned it off with a scowl as he turned to his notes spread across the table. Since that first encounter he had been digging up everything he can on this Cerberus. So far nothing has been conclusive. The only thing that came up was Greek myths and stories of hell-hounds. 'I might as well been chasing a ghost,' he thought tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You find anything?" Cyborg asked as he entered the room.

Robin merely shook his head. "No. I have nothing. This creep kills hundreds of people and disappears and we can't even get a trace on him."

Cybrog was silent as he looked out the window. "I know what you mean, but...that thing he said. Before he left? 'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds?' Did you ever find out where he got that?"

"He said it himself," Robin answered as he turned to him. "The Bhagavad Gita, it's a Hindu scripture about a prince being persuaded to fulfill his duty as a warrior. In the end, the god Vishnu visited him. That's where that came from; 'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds'. But there is more to that quote. Everything he side leading to the Gita quote came from J. Robert Oppenheimer. The man credited with creating the atom bomb. Everything Cerberus said, he said in a recording he made when he first saw the results of the atomic bomb being set off in the Trinity Tests. He marveled at the destruction he created and the reaction of his comrades. A man who saw the thing that may lead to the destruction of mankind..."

Cyborg was silent as he let the Boy Wonder's words soak in. "So...what is he saying? That we created him and he wants to destroy us for it?"

"I...don't know. It could be him trying to intimidate us. It could be just something meaningless like how some people recite poetry for no reason other than to be dramatic. We'll find out more when he strikes." He answered.

"Are you certain that he's going to make another move so soon?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe not 'soon' but eventually he will. His attack last night was a show of strength, like a boxer flexing his arms. He's trying to scare us and have the public lose faith in us; he succeeded in the second goal to a degree, the first one he is going to have to try a bit more." Robin stated. "Did you recognize the tech that he had in that arm of his?"

Cyborg shook his head. "That arm of his is a nightmare," he said simply. "My eye picked up traces of Promethium and Nth Metal. I couldn't see much else before he had those skulls on me like a pack of dogs."

"What about his eye? Any thoughts on that?"

"I have a feeling it might work like my cybernetic eye," he said as he pointed to the yellow-gold eye, "only more organic. Possible working with the optic nerves and the brain, maybe even sending information faster to his brain then his natural one...that is...if it's even natural." He sighed as he placed an arm against the glass and rested his head against it. "What in the hell are we dealing with?"

"A criminal," Robin answered, "nothing more, nothing less."

Cyborg turned to him. "This isn't just some 'criminal' Robin!" He snapped. "We've faced criminals before. Even super-powered ones, yet none of them are like this guy. None of them casually killed hundredsof people, some of them having their very soul sucked out and left like a deflated balloon! Hell, none of them even know what we did to Da-."

"We swore we would never talk about him." Robin cut him off somberly.

"Not all of us..." Cyborg responded as he turned to the doors leading out. He didn't need to mention which one of the Titans he was talking about. "It's morning...you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Cyborg insisted. "You haven't slept for several hours, your sleep deprived and when you're sleep deprived you might as well be doing everything drunk off your ass. And did you say that this was supposed to be a job that required a hundred and ten percent?"

Robin sighed in annoyance and defeat as he turned to his bedroom; he didn't bother arguing with the half-machine. Ever since Cyborg upgraded himself to see bodily functions, it was hard to hide anything from a cold to an accelerated heart beat from him. So if the Cyborg said that he was sleep deprived, then there was no point in arguing.

* * *

At That Time

Danny, AKA Cerberus, was laying in his large bed. His room was simple, nothing but a large king sized bed, a desk with a computer directly linked to a private, deep web site where people can acquire his services or that of his Underworld, and display cases containing the various magical objects he obtained so far. Including his prize from last night, the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis or known simply as 'The Book of the Dead'.

With the success of their goals, the members or at least those who cared to stay, had celebrated. Though only three of the four from the mission stayed: Himself, Blackfire or Persephone as she was called with the Radio, and Eurydice or better known as Ravager to anyone not involved with the Underworld. Of course, with Red-X or Hades out of the way, the girls quickly decided on a more...'physical' means of celebrating. Danny opened his red eyes slowly as he just realized his arms are numb and that there was some pressure on his chest. The first thing he saw was a naked girl about the same age as Blackfire and himself resting on his chest with her white hair just below his chin. That would be Rose Wilson, daughter of Slade and a talented mercenary/assassin in her own right. Of course, what did one expect from thechild of Deathstroke.

He looked over to his left to see Desiree, equally as nude and sleeping just as much. It wasn't hard for him to recruit her into his underworld, though the problem was him not entirely sure what to do with her. With her power and her sheer will to make him happy he could do anything. Wish for millions of dollars and it would be his, wish for power untold of and in a blink of an eye and it was his, wish for the Titans to experience hellish tortures beyond human comprehension and like the will of God it was done. The only thing preventing him from doing so was a simple but at the same time hard to explain reason: It wouldn't nearly be as fun.

He would admit that the only reason he ever agreed to be Slade's protégé was to get out of the hell that was the GiW lab that was nicknamed 'The Sweet Emotions Facility'. Yet with every mission Slade assigned him from something simple and brutish such as assassinating a mob boss to send a message, to the more complicated yet elegant act of starting a bloody civil war in a small middle eastern nation the more he grew to enjoy the dark and profitable life of a villain. Though, unlike most people associated with that word, he had some rules.

Would he kill an innocent person to reach his goals? Hell yes.

Would he kill hundreds of people to do so? Sure.

Thousands?...Depends, but anymore would be pointless.

Would he kill any children? NO. And that is final.

He finally looked over to his right and smiled more at the sleeping form of Blackfire. His dark Valkyrie, his sinful little angel, of course he can come up with a few more poetic nicknames but if he did he would have to beat himself for his cheesiness. At first, Danny was equally suspicious of her as he was of Slade. Yet no matter what, she was right by his side. Even when he went globe-trotting she was there. When he wanted revenge on the Titans, she was more than happy to oblige. Everything he had become was because of her. Even this harem who was using his body as a pillow was mostly her doing and willgrow because of her. That was something he was grateful for...even though she can be a bit too protective. Every time he asked her or told her to stop worrying so much he always remembered her response. 'I worry because I've seen you in pieces before, and I refuse to let that happen again'. Her face of pure determination and sometimes a face of wrath that even scared him would appear in his thoughts.

He was kinda curious to see how she would react if he really did get hurt. She might kill someone just by staring at them.

As he slowly started to move, realizing that his arms were numb from the two women sleeping on his arms, he phased slowly through the bed and through Rose to stand straight up. He was just as naked as them and started to get himself dressed. As he walked over to his computer to check for any mission requests, he came across a message that got his attention. Interested he clicked on it and started to read the message to himself. "Dear Cerberus, we heard of your talents and would like to request a meeting with us in order to discuss potential business between your organization and ours as well as how you, personally, can contribute under our employment. If you are interested then please follow the link with coordinates to a secluded area to communicate. Please delete this message when you memorize the coordinates."

Danny stared at the message with interest, a pair of warm arms wrapped around him from behind. "What are you looking at lover?" Blackfire asked as she started to plant small kisses on his neck as she started to rub against him playfully.

Danny smiled softly at her as he looked at her over his shoulder. "A job." He said simply. "Just something to add to my list."

(LEMON AHEAD!...So...um...enjoy I guess?)

Blackfire's smile grew a bit more. "Is that so? Am I on this list?" She said as she pressed her bare chest against his back and grabbed his cock. "Oh? It looks like someone's excited!" She said as she started to rub the tip of his cock with her palm.

He smirked at the alien girl. "You slut," he teased. "Even after last night you're still so damn horny?"

Blackfire copied his coy smirk as she released her hold to turn around and place her hands against the wall. Danny turned to see her sticking out her ass and spreading her pussy with her fingers, showing off the light pink inside. "All that cum you put in here last night already oozed out, I need a refill if I'm going to start the day."

Danny stared at her glistening slit causing his cock to harden. "Well, there are far worse ways to start the day." He said simply as he got up from his seat and started to press himself against her as he leaned in to play with her large breasts. Blackfire moaned delightfully at his warm hands caressing her chest and made a sharp gasp as his cock started to push into her. "Oh~, so big! No wonder why I keep having you go after other girls, your cock is too big for me alone.~" She moaned as she felt his cock go deeper and deeper into her at an agonizingly slow pace. No matter how many times they had sex, Blackfire always felt like his cock was stretching out her pussy due to his sheer girth, almost like having a lead pipe being shoved into her.

"Hey!" A voice from the bed called out. Danny and Blackfire turned to see that Desiree and Rose staring at them. Desiree had a small but pleased smile on her green face as she clearly had a hand on her breast and the other underneath the sheets, most likely playing with herself, while Rose was staring at the two with a slight pout and her blue eyes fixed on their connection before turning to Blackfire. "That's not fair you getting to have Danny first thing in the morning Blackfire." She stated simply.

Blackfire merely smirked. "Sorry, but as you humans say 'the early bird get's the worm'." She said as she made a loud moan as she could slowly feel Danny's cock-head push into her womb.

"A worm?" Desiree said with a smirk as she started to play with her breast. "I think you mean a cobra!" She said as she started to play with her pussy.

Rose looked over at the masturbating ghost with a faint blush coming to her face as she watched the green-skinned woman pushing the blankets away with her feet to reveal her long, slender fingers as she played with her slit. "I think you mean a python." She corrected as she watched on till a loud gasp from Blackfire got her attention.

Rose turned to see that Danny was now lying on the floor with Blackfire going up and down his cock at a steady pace while facing them, showing the bulge that was Danny's cock going in and out of her. "Oh yes!" Blackfire moaned as she went harder, as her dark eyes were rolling in the back of her head as her breasts bounced both erotically and hypnotically. Danny groaned as he started to thrust in motion with her. "Oh shit!" She gasped as she instantly came on his cock yet she still had strength in her legs as she continued to go up and down on his cock, yet with every thrust he pushed himself deeper and deeper till it knocked against the other side of her womb forcing her pussy to a near release.

She smirked as her pussy was getting tighter and tighter round his cock as if milking it for his seed. As her vaginal walls tightened and tightened around him, Danny groaned as he noticed the sly look on the Tamaranean's face. "You bitch," he playfully hissed, "trying to make me cum before you do? Let's see you try!" Danny said as he sat up and started to grope her chest and pinch her light pink-orange nipples. At the sharp sensation, Blackfire gasped causing her to drool slightly as he started to pound into her.

Blackfire moaned loudly as she neared her climax, determined to win this little game as she started to tighten around him and started bouncing with his thrusts instead of against them. "You may have ungodly amount of sex drive thanks to whatever that cocktail of steroids Slade use to clone you, but I'm not one to lose so easily!" She said as she started to slam down on him. Danny groaned as her pussy took his cock down to his balls.

Desiree kept playing with herself at the sight of her master and his main lover having sex; of course she also couldn't help but stare at Rose's lovely cunt that was open to attack as arousal flowed down her leg as she watched as well. Desiree slowly got to her knees as she neared Rose's sex. With a smirk as used her fingers to spread her lips. Rose gasped at the sudden contact as she turned around to see the green-skinned ghost spreading her round, heart-shaped pillow of an ass. "D-Desiree!" She gasped as her tongue entered her pussy causing her to clench down as volts of pleasure ran through her. "D-Don't!~" She stopped as the Arabian spirit kept licking her.

"Relax child," she cooed, "back when I was still breathing, all I had were my harem-sisters when the Sultan was away. This sort of thing was common." She said as she resumed inserting her tongue into the white-haired girl's sex. Rose kept moaning pleasurably at the older woman's tongue all the while watching Danny and Blackfire furiously having sex and kissing each other passionately. Rose couldn't help but stare at the bulge that his cock was making inside of Blackfire. She marveled that she could fit such a thing inside of her just hours ago, more impressive given the fact that unlike the other girls in their group she wasn't an alien or a ghost, for the most part she's just human...well...a human in peak physical perfection and enhanced by the same super-solider serum as her father but to fit such a monster inside of her was both scary and arousing. Yet she knew that what she was going to see next will make her marvel at the sight even more.

Blackfire kept nearing, and nearing her release but she could feel from his cock was expanding inside of her and was starting to shake, he was nearing his release too. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth as hers did the same, her womb and pussy where shaking and quaking as she got ready just as Danny groan. "Yessss!~" She moaned. "Cum inside of me! Fill me to the brim!" She moaned deeply as she tightened around his cock.

Danny smirked as he started to thrust and pound into her, Blackfire was moaning like a whore as her eyes were rolling up in her face as she tightened more and more around his cock. "Here it comes!" Hegroaned in her ear as he went harder.

"I'm cumming too!" She confessed as she readied herself for his load. With a final push Danny came straight into her womb. At the sensation of fresh burning hot cum shooting into her deprived, starving womb Blackfire made a loud pleased cry as she squirted on Rose's face. Her thoughts were vanishing from her head as she kept cumming as his thick, almost-syrupy like, seed filled her baby-pouch like a balloon. She and Rose stared as the bulge started to grow till the Alien girl looked as if she had been pregnant for the past two months. Blackfire had a fucked-stupid look on her face as Danny slowly pulled out, causing his seed to drip out of her.

Rose came just from the sight of the bulge forming in Blackfire that she covered Desiree's face with her clear release. Desiree backed away as she licked it off her face with a delighted moan as if licking frosting off a cake. "Hmmm, it could be that I don't recall much from my life but you and Blackfire are the best women I ever tasted." She proclaimed.

"How about men?" Danny asked as he and Blackfire went towards their targets.

Blackfire put her hand on the back of Rose's head as she spread her cum-filled slit. "Here, Rose. Try this." She said as Rose opened her mouth to great the mixture in her mouth. Blackfire moaned deeply as Rose's tongue entered her cunt and started to lap the mixture of cum and release out of her pussy. Rose savored the release as if it was mana from the gods as she rolled her eyes and started to finger herself.

At the other side of the bed, Desiree was licking Blackfire's juices off his cock like it was a ice-pop. "Out of the men in both my life and unlife, you are the best Master Danny." She said as she started to deep-throat his cock. Danny instantly gasped as she took his cock down her throat with no effort; being a harem girl that was one skill you MUST get. Desiree locked him with her red eyes as she started to purr causing the vibration to stimulate his cock like it was inside of a massager. Danny started to grope her ass earning even more moans from her and stimulating his cock's nerve-endings. Danny smirked as heslapped her ass making her gasp as she moaned more.

One thing Danny noticed was that Desiree really, really enjoyed being dominated, even more than any other girl in his harem. Once again that must have been one of the things she took an akin to being in a harem, quick to submit but quick to take charge with other woman and even please them when need be. As he gave her another slap to her ass, Desiree moaned deeply around his cock more as he started to slap her ass more. Danny watched as her endowed butt rippled from the force and Desiree moan was deeper and lengthier as she came slightly from both Danny slapping her ass and from him thoroughly fucking her throat with his cock.

Desiree may have talent in her...'oral' abilities but even then she had to praise herself for taking in such a massive rod. It had to at least be eleven inches long and as round as a metal bar, it also doesn't help that his cock is starting to grow in size and shaking. Desiree knew that he was going to cum soon and prepared herself by straightening her neck with her back so the massive flood of semen would go straight to her stomach. With a loud grunt, Danny, or Cerberus as he insisted on calling himself outside of this base, pulled out of her throat with only his bulbous head in her mouth. "Here it comes!" He warned as cascade of hot spunk came pouring into her mouth.

Desiree's red eye rolled into her face as her cheeks fill with his spunk faster then she can swallow. Desiree expertly relaxed her throat to allow more seed to go down to her stomach, which was also getting a bulge much like Blackfire before her. When the torrent stopped, Desiree released his cock with a loud, slimy *POP!* as she loudly swallowed the rest of his cum that was in her mouth with a proud smirk. "Thank you, Master, for my feast." She said as she licked her lips as she rubbed her belly. As she eyed his still hard cock, she spoke up. "I see you have enough for Rose." She said as she looked at the white-haired girl that was on her back with Blackfire spreading her moist lower lips for him.

"She's ready for you~." Blackfire said sweetly as the white-haired girl blushed and shyly looked away.

Danny stared at her reaction with a small grin. 'Ravager, daughter of the Infamous 'Deathstroke,' the man that even the Justice League recognizes as one of the greatest criminal minds that Earth has, is blushing like a virgin despite this being her third time with me. What a strange girl.' He thought to himself as he crawled on top of her. He had to be careful with Rose, unlike Blackfire or Desiree, she didn't get off on the rougher hardcore stuff. Instead, he had to go for the more gentle approach as he started to kiss the girl.

Rose started to moan into the kiss as she started to wrap her slim but strong legs around him. Out of the girls, he's been with she's one of the more petite. Blackfire was well-endowed with a large D-cup, borderline DD, chest and a decently round ass. Desiree had an insane, hourglass body punctuated by a large bust that was defiantly an E-cup with shapely hips and long curly belly, basically a belly-dancer's dream body. Rose was evenly proportion with a Mid-C chest and of course strong legs that go one for days till they reached that upside-down, heart pillow that some people would call an ass.

As Rose moaned into his kiss, Danny slowly started to insert his cock into her awaiting sex. Rose gasped as his monster was penetrating her; she groaned and gasped as his cock entered her and seemed to hit every spot she had causing her to experience little mini-orgasms that not only made his cock go in deeper but with less trouble. This caused even more mini-orgasms till his cock started to penetrate her cervix and enter her womb, which then caused a large orgasm forcing her to throw her head back and make a loud yowl like a bitch in heat.

"Rose always goes nuts when he enters her womb." Blackfire said with a small smile on her face from seeing the girl she comfortably calls a 'good friend' climaxing from her boyfriends cock.

"Indeed," Desiree said as she rubbed her cum-filled belly. "You would think she would be used to it by now." She mused.

Rose didn't respond as Danny pulled out of her till only his tip was in and pushed back in at a faster pace till his cock was once again buried back in her womb making her cum once again. "M-More!" She said as she tightened around him. "Go harder! Deeper!" She moaned.

Danny merely responded with a slight nod and another deep kiss as he pulled out again and then pushed back in harder and deep enough to feel for him to feel the other end of her womb with his cock. Rosemoaned when she felt his hot cock touch her womb-wall that she came even more, a pool forming on the sheets of her arousal as Danny kept pushing in and out. Danny started to caress and played with her light pink, erect nipples that were like cherry blossoms against her pale, flawless skin. Rose soon wrapped around him as he was going at a fast, strong pace that every time his cock knocked against her womb an orgasm happened, each one getting stronger and stronger than the previous one.

She knew that the biggest one was coming as Danny's cock was growing bigger and bigger showing that he will cum for the third time that morning and this day and this one was going to go straight to her womb and fill her like the first two girls. Rose quickly braced herself for the force as she relaxed her legs and spine just as Danny groaned. "Here it is!" Right before Rose got a belly of white-hot jizz and filling her to her limit as Rose squirted on the sheets from sheer pleasure as her face became red as an apple. She always got so embarrassed when she squirted despite being used to seeing other girls or even squirted on like what Blackfire did not that long ago.

(LEMON END!)

As Danny slowly finished off with steady pants before pulling out and giving her, Blackfire and Desiree's a quick kiss. "Thank you girls," he said as he went over to his closet where his 'Cerberus' Uniform was. "Do any of you have any plans?" He asked.

"Father...wanted to see...me about something..." Rose said between pants as his seed slowly oozed out of her.

"Oh? Did he say anything about it?" Blackfire asked interestedly.

"No...my guess is that it involves either killing someone or spying on someone." She answered.

"What about you?" Danny asked as he buckled his belt and started to put on his hood.

Blackfire shrugged. "I dunno, go out into space. Here what's going on up there. Last I heard the Sinstro corp might be making moves against the Green Lanterns. You know, same shit different day. After that I start stealing priceless artifacts, maybe some alien tech from other planets and see if they could be worth anything on the black market."

"I was planning to return to the Ghost Zone, I heard that something is also occurring there." Desiree spoke. "The lack of any 'real' means of returning to the human world is making some of the ghosts anxious. Some even going so far as to start attacking one another." Desiree shrugged, "Walker in particular is trying to bring some order to the chaos but so far his efforts aren't showing any results."

"What about you?" Blackfire asked him. "What are you doing?"

Danny didn't respond as he put the hood over his head and the covering over his mouth. "Someone contacted me, stating that they would wish to hire me and the Underworld. For our growing organization, I say it's worth a look. The three of you be careful, our little display is certain to bring in attention from others outside of the Titans. Stay incognito within the city limits."

"Of course," Desiree said with a nod.

Rose merely smiled. "I know that, but it is still worth it to have the Titans lose some face after no one else seemed even capable of showing them up for long."

"Look we all know to be careful," Blackfire said as she concernedly turned to him. "But you should be careful too. That message could be sent by someone trying to trap you."

Danny merely nodded at her, "I know but if it is a trap, they'll learn quickly that I'm not at their mercy: They are at mine."

* * *

Sometime Later

The Titans were sitting in the command center with a cork board with Robins notes and certain images, all relating to their newest target: Cerberus. Robin was in front of the board, after a decent nap he started to organize his notes as the other Titans came into the room. "Soooo...um...what do we got on this guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well...nothing." Robi admitted. "Or at least nothing concrete. Aside from Cybrogs brief readings on his cybernetic arm."

"Sadly even that doesn't tell us much." Cybrog said. "Before Cerberus attacked me the only thing I could learn is that his arm has some amounts of Nth Metal and Promethium but that's it. I don't even know how much of each element is in that thing."

"'Nth Metal,'" Starfire repeated. "I have heard of that. It is a special metal from a planet called Thanagar. It is said to hold many special properties for the user such as advanced healing factor and protection from the elements and extremes in temperature." Starfire stated.

"Sooo...we're dealing with an alien?" Beast Boy asked.

"Where would an alien know necromancy and Blood Magic?" Raven asked sarcastically. "And where would an alien know about Danny?"

"Don't say his name-" Robin said sternly.

"But this is all about Danny!" Starfire injected. "This Cerberus knows about Danny, what we did to him! He may even know what happened to him and where he is!"

"Starfire!" Danny shouted as he glared at her. "We been over this! The lab they took him...was empty with no one left alive. No personal, no evidence, no Danny."

"But this Cerberus knows and it is on that disc." She said as she pointed at the wall where Robin's safe was in. "I say we see what inside of it...it may help us finding more about Cerberus as well."

"You don't honestly believe that," Robin said with a cold stare before sighing tiredly. "Starfire...I understand how you feel...you're...you're not the only one upset about Danny." He confessed. "I'm sure none of us have gone through a single day without regretting our actions." He said as Raven and the two other male Titans looked somberly. No one noticed that Raven herself had to wipe away a tear that nearly dropped from her cheek. "We had to live with the fact that we not only got an innocent person sent away for a crime they didn't even commit, but a friend that should have had our trust only for us to listen to our self-doubt and paranoia and betray him." Robin said somberly. "That was something the four of us had to live with for four years."

Starfire was silent for a moment till clear purpose shined in her bright, abnormally green eyes. "Then if you had a chance...an opportunity...to find Danny then why wouldn't you take it? To at the very least bring closure to this subject. Maybe even finding Danny and possibly even beg for his forgiveness? So that while we can never be the same team we once were, everything would at least be as right as it can be?"

Robin and the other Titans were silent as Starfire's words tore at them bit by bit. "Alright, we'll put it to a vote." Robin said as he looked at the other Titans. "All in favor of not seeing the contents of the disc?" He asked. Robin raised his hand but stared at the others not even acknowledging him.

"All in favor of seeing the contents?" Starfire asked, soon she and the rest of the Titans raised their hands. Starfire couldn't help but make a small smile at the stone-faced boy wonder. "Four-against-one, we're looking at that disc."

Robin stared at them with annoyance. "Very well," he said as he made his way to his safe. As he input the code and opened the door, he stared at the disc. It was hard for him to miss, it was right next to the white box that Danny intended to give to them as Christmas presents. It was like another taunt from Cerberus as Robin picked up the case. As he closed the safe and walked over to the massive screen, he stared at the disc. He sighed deeply. "Regardless of what's on this disc, good or bad...this was something YOU all wanted to see." He said as he inserted the disc into a console as a black screen appeared.

The End

* * *

*DUN DUN DUUUUUUN* CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So what is on the disc? Will it tell the Titan's truth of Cerberus's identity? Who contacted Danny? Find out...whenever the next chapter comes out! Anyway, that's the chapter hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for accidentally deleting this story forcing you to re-fave and/or re-follow it! Hopefully my three lemons in a row repaid that, despite their questionable quality. Also please leave a review telling me what you want to see and who should be in the harem, along with a detailed reason why for bonus points!

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, sorry to jerk everyone with this fake chapter but this is important since it's about the future of this story. You see, this story was actually an re-uploaded version of a story that I accidentally deleted, taking with it all the follows, faves and reviews that it had. As I tried to re-uploaded I notice that this thing story is just not going to make it. It was a mistake in deleting it but now I'm beginning to think that it may have been a worse mistake in bringing it back as now it might as well be abandoned. There's no way I can get all the reviews, faves and follows as the first time so I'm starting to think that maybe I should delete it once more and then either later start it all over from scratch at a later time or just work on something else.

Of course I may be the writer but it is really up to you, the readers, whether or not this story should even be a thing anymore. After all, it's already based off a story that is still ongoing and hasn't been screwed over by stupidity so it's not like the entire site is at a loss for it. So here's how it's going to go down, I'm going to delete this story after one two notices: one talking about changes done to the story and what will remain the same, the second being when the Reboot will actually be updated. I will bring it back at a later time, one chapter at a time and may even combined chapters together or may even rewrite it entirely and repost it. Once again, I'm sorry for faking you all out, especially with the mother of all cliffhangers the last chapter, but I just don't feel right seeing this story on here with all the glaring low numbers as a sign that I fucked it up thanks to being a dumbass.

Now there is sometime before this story get's the axe so...you can make a sort of 'wish list' for what you want to see in this story, especially if I do rewrite it. It can range from girls in the harem, to maybe even the demand to see elements that I haven't gone into in this version like Danny's training under Slade, him learning magic thanks to Tala or any other magical villain, or even what elements outside of DC or DP you want to see. By that I don't mean characters or abilities but more like references from other series. In fact, some of you noticed that this story made references to the 'Evil Dead' series and I was planning on having some elements or objects taken from the 'Berserk' manga/anime.

After all, it is said that once an artist shares their work with the public then it no longer belongs to just them, but them as the public. Now, I'm not an artist nor do I view this work as somesort of grand epic but I still think that once I shared a story with you, the readers, then it no longer is just mine bout OURS and if I'm planning on doing something drastic or sudden then it is only fair to at least give you a notice.

Thanks again for all of your support.

Nightmares Around Winter


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so I listen to the reviews and PMs and many of you still want this story to remain but the thing is that I'm deleting this story to at the very least make it better then it was before and because I already ruined it before. This chapter will really give a list, though not spoiling too much, of what changes will be made for the Reboot version. Hopefully it will increase your interest and make you more excited for the newer version of this story. Of course there will be some stuff that will remain the same and I'll get those out of the way first:

1) The story will still be about Danny being betrayed by the Titans and him taking revenge on them as well as targeting and tormenting the other heroes of the DC universe.

2) Danny is primarily a sorcerer but is enhanced with cybernetics.

3) Danny is still trained by Deathstroke AKA Slade. Along with other villains such as Tala.

Now that's out of the way, time for the changes to the story.

1) Danny is still saved by Deathstroke but he was hired by another villain who Danny under his personal wing.

2) Danny has a human, secret identity.

3) This new human identity is one of great power and wealth.

4) Danny will be more involved with the Ghost Zone.

Now that is all that I can spare without going into full detail of the changes. I still want to keep most of it as a surprise. After all, if I just told you everything then what would the point in reading it? LOL. Anyway, thanks again for your support and and please send me a review or PM telling what you think of the confirmed changes and what you might want to see in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!

The first chapter of the Rebooted story is up so go check it out! I should warn you that it very similar to the first chapter of this story but will be much different in later chapters! So go check it out, review, fave and follow that story if you want to be regularly updated. I will delete this story whenever, so quickly go over to the other story which is called 'Sins: The Evil You Create REBOOT.'

...yep...so...go check it out...I mean, if you want to. I don't want to make you feel pressured or anything...are...are you just going to sit/stand there reading this? I mean, there isn't really anything here, I didn't really expect one to even read it this far really. I mean, there's no story here, nothing funny or entertaining it's all just words and words and even more words rumbling on saying nothing...so yeah...um...did...did you see that new Jurassic Park movie?...yeah, it was pretty good. I mean, not better then the first one but WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better then any of the sequels, especially the third one.

...Why are you staring at me?...It's weird...and awkward. Please stop...stop...STOOOOP...WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? *runs away crying like a little wimp*


End file.
